edfandomcom-20200215-history
Pain in the Ed
"Pain in the Ed" is the 6th episode of Season 4 and the 83rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed's attempts at harmony are anything but music to his friends' long-suffering ears. Plot Eddy's not looking to scam anyone today. Instead, he's focused on gluing shag carpeting to his armpits to fake puberty and gain the attention of the other kids in the cul-de-sac. Much to Eddy's disappointment, it seems the kids are wise to his attempts, instantly distinguishing what's under Eddy's armpits as carpet and not hair. Ed on the other hand isn't at all concerned with the pressures of puberty, he's got pressures of a different kind to contend with for his mom has got him a violin and it's up to Sarah to see he practices, which she does with her usual brand of razor-edged glee. Ed's only a beginner but even so the tortured scrapings are soon driving Eddy insane and despite his saying otherwise he knows it's getting to Edd too – why else would he stuff his ears with unsanitary cotton wool? Ed won't be stopped though, for his fear of Sarah's rage is stronger than his fear of Eddy's, so what if Ed no longer had the violin? Eddy's plans to destroy the instrument play havoc with Edd's conscience. Edd sees the violin as a beautiful thing, beautiful enough that he'd construct a model of the Statue of Liberty in an attempt to save it. In the end, the violin gets crushed by, ironically, Edd himself, but that doesn't stop Ed from practicing, even when it means using Eddy's hair as violin strings. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Eddy, I have my doubts as to the success of using carpeting to achieve virility…" Eddy: sighs "Everyone knows hairy pits are a sign of manliness Double D." ---- *'Jonny': Eddy's overstuffed arms "Wow Eddy, is that carpeting?" ---- *'Edd': "We can call on Ed. Ed: up with a violin "Don't bother Double D; he (refering to himself) is not home." ---- *'Ed': "Position and pose starts by fanning your toes and placing your left foot right." ---- *'Ed': "Practice I must or Sarah my head will bust." ---- *'Edd': at Ed's acquisition "Why Ed, I didn't know you played an instrument." Ed: "In my mom's dreams I can." ---- *'Jonny': to Ed's violin playing "Woo-hoo! That's a real toe-tapper, Ed! You're giving me and Plank goose bumps!" ---- *'Ed': "Tell me a story, Eddy!' ---- *'Edd': stopping Eddy from trying to destroy the violin "Don't you dare Eddy! This instrument has a legacy!" Ed: "And four strings!" ---- *'Rolf': "Why is the Lady of Liberty looming over the cul-de-sac?" Kevin: "What an eye-strainer." ---- *'Rolf': panicking "Save yourself Double D Ed-boy! A single fiendish fiddle of the mountains toys with our mortality!" ---- *'Edd': the bemused Wilfred "I made a special treat for you Wilfred. A very powerful magnet - safe to eat and chock full of essential vitamins for the growing young swine." ---- *'Eddy': Edd has smashed the violin "Ah good riddance, violins are for sissies. Now if I played an instrument I'd get something manly like a kazoo." Trivia/Goofs *In the beginning of this episode, nobody, including Ed, was fooled when Eddy tries to trick people into thinking he had underarm hair. They all knew it was a piece of carpet. *Eddy hasn't gone through puberty yet in this episode but in "X Marks the Ed" he was going through puberty. Maybe he just hadn't gone through getting armpit hair yet. *When Edd admits to spoiling the plan to destroy Ed's violin, Wilfred and the music stand vanish. However, just a second before Edd grabbed the violin from Ed, they were still there. *We learn that Ed is a horrible violin player. *When Eddy says "Man! He's bad!", captions read "Man! He's deaf!". *Jonny is the only person that actually likes Ed's music, no matter how horrible it sounded. *The irony is that Edd ends up breaking the violin after all his attempts to keep it safe. *''Running gags'': :#Ed playing his violin everywhere he goes and doing it badly, plus annoying the others. :#Eddy trying to destroy the violin, while either Jimmy or Edd discourages him otherwise. *While spying on the Eds, Jimmy pretends to pick flowers, act like a shepherdess, sit in a baby carriage, act like a bird in a tree, and dresses as a rabbit in a bush. *The title card is a reference to the play Fiddler on The Roof. *This marks the first time we see Ed playing an instrument. He later plays the flute in "Who's Minding the Ed?", and then the saxophone in "Smile for the Ed". *The Kankers were absent in this episode. Gallery Ed-violion-jpg.jpg|Ed and his violin. Jonny dances to the beat.jpg|Jonny starts dancing to the Ed's violin. Jonny-dancing-jpg.jpg|Jonny dancing to Ed's violin playing. Eddphones-jpg.jpg|Edd hiding from Ed's violin playing. Violin-smashing-jpg.jpg|Edd protecting the violin. Jimmy-disgusied-bird-jpg.jpg|Jimmy as a bird,spying on the Ed's. Statue-of-Eddy-jpg.jpg|A Lady Liberty like part of Eddys plan to get rid of the violin. File:Hairwtf.jpg|Eddy with fake armpit hair Video Pain in the Ed - Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4